corazones azules
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: geneshaft crossover: Mika Seido es una hermosa y orgullosa joven que decide hacer parte de la policía de Tokyo para avergiguar la verdad sobre un incidente con su mejor amiga pero, que pasara cuando se de cuenta que el culpable no es tan culpable?reviews
1. Amor a primera vista?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío, si lo fueran estaría tapado en plata y probablemente no escribiría esto.

En este fic cambio por completo el contexto de la serie para así ubicar a sus personajes favoritos en algo mas parecido a nuestra era para que uds los puedan ver sufriendo envueltos en situaciones un poco mas de la vida real.

Intro:

El día ya era de por sí extraño, faltaba poco para el mediodía y sin embargo el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, todo parecía indicar que iba a llover el resto del día ya que las nubes tapaban el brillante sol, el capitán de la policía Hiroto Amagiwa se encontraba en medio de una persecución, un peligroso delincuente se había escapado y ahora corría por las principales calles de Tokyo, en el cruce de un semáforo, el criminal accidentalmente y a causa de su velocidad, se estrella con una joven muy bella pero de mal carácter y la tumba al piso.

-oye, ten mas cuidado!!! Dice la joven quien caminaba distraída hasta el momento del choque

el criminal se para y vuelve a tomar su ritmo mientras de fondo se logra escuchar la voz del joven capitán Amagiwa gritando:

.-deténganlo, no le dejen escapar!!!, al llegar al cruce donde aún se encontraba la hermosa jovencita simplemente le preguntó:

-estás bien???- a lo que ella le respondió

-bien???, ese tipo casi me mata, deberían tener mas cuidado, afortunadamente no me causó ningún daño, al menos físico.

-entonces porque no lo detuviste???? –grita , y después acompaña sus gritos con susurros ininteligibles.

-perdón???? Creo que ese es tu trabajo.-dice la joven dando fin a la conversación mientras se aleja- ja! Con razón esta ciudad está cada día mas peligrosa y llena de criminales.

Unas calles después, la joven se encuentra con su amiga Sofía quien la estaba esperando ya que habían quedado de almorzar juntas:

-Hola Sofía

-Hola, porqué el retraso???

-tuve un percance con un capitán de la policía, el idiota quiere que todos hagan su trabajo, sabes que?, creo que yo debería hacerme policía.

-ay no, no otra vez-dice Sofía mientras se lamenta por haber preguntado.

-si, eso voy a hacer, a partir de mañana me encargaré yo personalmente de combatir el crimen en esta ciudad, me acompañas??

-tengo opción????

-no.

-lo sabía

al día siguiente ambas se dirigieron muy temprano a la estación de policía mas cercana y tan pronto les dijeron a los policías lo que querían todos se rieron a carcajadas, pero aún así les dieron la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabían, por lo que las dejaron presentar el examen físico justo después de llenar unos cuantos formularios, al terminar el examen, todos en la estación se quedaron sin palabras excepto un hombre que las veía desde la parte de atrás sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, este hombre no era nadie mas que el mismo capitán Amagiwa.

Como es de esperarse, aparte de el examen físico, ambas tenían que presentar un curso ya que la policía no acepta a cualquier desconocido en ninguna parte lo que no sabían era quién se los iba a dar, por lo que se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-capitán Amagiwa???? –se pregunta decepcionada la joven

-exacto, y si vas a estar acá por lo menos tienes que decirme tu nombre no?

-Mika Seido –responde mientras se arrepiente de haber ido a ese lugar.

-ah entonces tu debes ser Sofía

-si señor

al salir de la estación Mika y Sofía deciden parar a tomarse un café en la esquina de la casa de Mika donde por desgracia se encuentran al capitán de nuevo mientras este daba una ronda por el lugar, la joven Mika era bastante orgullosa por lo que ni siquiera se detiene a mirarlo, lo mismo hace Hiroto.

-bueno Mika, ahora si supongo que me tienes que decir el verdadero motivo por el cual decidiste incorporarnos a la policía de la ciudad no?

-motivo? –se pregunta la joven mientras prueba su café

-si, la razón por la que lo hiciste, yo se que no es el capitán vamos dime.

-de hecho, yo conocía a ese hombre de antes, el solía ser el compañero de una amiga antes de ser capitán, ella fue asesinada en un caso difícil pero nunca se supo la realidad de lo que pasó y ayer al ver al capitán no pude dejar de pensar en ella así que me decidí a averiguar lo que realmente pasó.

-lo siento, yo no... no sabía...

-no te preocupes mejor nos vamos que ya se hizo algo tarde, además esta lloviendo y nos podemos resfriar

-ok.

El día siguiente:

(ring ring!!!) suena el despertador, mientras Mika abre sus ojos para ver la hora y darse cuenta que se le hizo tarde para llegar a la academia.

-oh no, es tarde, que van a pensar???-grita mientras se alista a la carrera para su segundo día de sufrimiento escuchando las estupideces de Hiroto.

Pronto termina de alistarse y parte hacia la academia, al llegar, ya había empezado su "clase" si así puede llamársele por lo que el capitán la reprende:

-que son estas horas de llegar???, sabes hace cuanto empezamos, nunca puedes llegar tarde si te vas a dedicar a esto!!!

-lo siento capitán- se disculpa mientras por su cabeza pasan una cantidad inimaginable de sandeces y malos pensamientos, todos dirigidos al queridísimo capitán Amagiwa quien disfrutaba el placer de regañar a la joven Mika.

Esa tarde después de su clase Mika se queda unos minutos para poder hablar con el capitán:

-capitán me permite un momento?

-ahora no, estoy ocupado

-óigame usted! Mas le vale que me escuche porque si no....

-oficial encárguese de ella-interrumpe el capitán

-si señor, responde la oficial Mir quien no duda en sacarla por la fuerza de la academia.

-un momento quién eres tu?

-Mir Lotus y créeme, no te gustaría tener al capitán Amagiwa en tu contra si vas a estar aquí.

-no me importa lo que tu pienses

-pobre niña.-piensa Mir mientras le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-algún día Hiroto Amagiwa sabré la verdad y es ahí cuando te arrepentirás de haberme conocido.

Continuará....

que tal??

leave reviews please!!!!!


	2. La zona desconocida del capitán Amagiwa

Disclaimer: gene shaft no me pertenece ni lo hará, por desgracia, pero igual espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Chapter2:

Intro:

Ah que días aquellos, en los que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, mis padres me mantenían y pasaba los meses sin una sola preocupación en la cabeza jugando con Bismarck ( para los que aún no lo saben, Bismarck es el perro de Mika, con una asombrosa capacidad de razonamiento, semejante a la de un humano, pero demasiado peludo y tierno para serlo por supuesto), pero ahora, esos días se acabaron y la responsabilidad de averiguar la verdad de lo que pasó ese día en el que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida fue asesinada, verdad que solo el capitán posee y que aparentemente no está dispuesto a compartir, recae sobre mis hombros mientras mi corazón muere de sed, sed de venganza.

Development:

-"capitán, tiene usted un segundo??"

-"ahora no Mika, tengo cosas que hacer"

-"que cosas??"

-"asuntos pendientes, nada de tu incumbencia"

-[nada de tu incum.... ay! Como quisiera asesinarlo con mis propias manos]-"es urgente"

-"dime que quieres?"

-"la verdad"

-"verdad??? De que me estas hablando???"

-la noche del asalto a la licorería, la noche en la que tu compañera, mi amiga fue asesinada.

-"ja! De que te sirve??? Igual ya está muerta y el hecho de que sepas la "verdad" no va a cambiar ese pequeñísimo detalle, no la revivirás por mas que averigües tu verdad"

la joven quedó confundida además de enfurecida con la respuesta del capitán pero sin darse cuenta, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente sabía que no podía odiarlo, ya que a pesar de lo frío que era su rostro, sus ojos ardían en fuego, eran penetrantes, llegaban al alma de las personas directamente sin pasar por su cerebro.

Después de hablar con Hiroto, Mika se escondió en un baño de la academia y esperó a que anocheciera para poder infiltrarse en la oficina del capitán, pero en el momento en el que fue a salir, se dio cuenta que había quedado encerrada ya que ya habían cerrado todo con llave para evitar el ingreso de delincuentes a la academia en altas horas de la noche, para Mika no hubiese sido difícil derrumbar la puerta del baño, pero era mas inteligente y sabía que si lo hacía, la alarma iba a sonar y muy probablemente iba a ser detenida, así que, se decidió por golpear la puerta hasta que alguien le abriera.

-"abran!!!" –gritaba la pequeña con la esperanza de que alguien abriera la puerta, de repente, se escuchó como alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta del baño, era la secretaria del capitán Amagiwa, Beatrice Ratio quién se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde.

-"quien eres tú??" –pregunta Beatrice

-"mi nombre es Mika Seido, y necesito que me hagas un favor.

Pronto, la joven Mika le comentó todo a Beatrice quien conmovida por su historia y por su carita de perro regañado le concedió tres minutos en la oficina del capitán, así que, revisó archivo por archivo, carpeta por carpeta y video por video hasta convencerse de que el capitán podría ser joven pero no lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar algo de tal importancia para su vida personal en un lugar como ese, además Mika no sabía un pequeño detalle y era que Hiroto tenía cámaras de seguridad en su oficina, cámaras las cuales revisaba cada mañana para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bajo control por lo que la mañana siguiente:

-"Mika Seido, ven a mi oficina inmediatamente"

-"y ahora que?"

-"sé lo que hiciste anoche"

[esa Beatrice, sabía que no podía confiar en ella]

-"se lo que piensas y no fue Beatrice, resulta que si hubieses tenido la delicadeza de mirar ese rincón mientras irrumpías en mi oficina, habrías encontrado una cámara de seguridad"

[chiquilla tonta, porque siempre se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas].

Después de una larga y aburrida sesión de regaños, Mika recibió una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida: nunca olvides las cámaras de video.

Después de que Mika partió de la oficina del capitán, este se puso a ver detenidamente el video, el cual captaba a la perfección las intenciones puras de Mika reflejadas en su rostro lleno de esperanza y en su corazón lleno de dolor, además el capitán tampoco pudo dejar de notar la belleza innata de la joven e inexperta Mika que últimamente llenaba su corazón de nuevas emociones, hasta el momento desconocidas, ya que su alma había penetrado en una zona totalmente inexplorada del apuesto capitán Amagiwa.

:D

Bueno, este me quedo un poco mas corto pero eso es porque quiero guardar el mejor material para el final..... gracias por su atención y por favor dejen un review a la salida :D


	3. Realmente valió la pena?

Diclaimer: Ay carajo! No puedo creer que todavía sea necesario, pero uds lo saben, gene shaft no me pertenece.

Chapter3:

Intro:

Mika no había quedado conforme tampoco con lo que encontró en la oficina del capitán, o mejor, con lo que no encontró allí así que decidió a buscar en otro lado, la noche siguiente al incidente en la oficina, salió de su casa cargando un pequeño maletín, cruzó casi media ciudad para llegar a la casa del capitán, había encontrado su dirección en la base de datos de la academia y se había decidido a encontrar una prueba, solo una, sin importar lo mediocre que esta pudiese llegar a ser con tal de que demostrara algo.

Development:

La noche era fría por lo que Mika salió bien abrigada de su casa, la hermosa luna llena se reflejaba en la amplia piscina ubicada en el patio de atrás de la casa del capitán, (Mika entró por este patio en la parte de atrás ya que como es de saberse no es para nada fácil infiltrarse en la casa de un capitán de la policía y menos por la puerta principal) esa noche el joven Hiroto estaba de turno en la zona central de la ciudad donde los sábados (como este) generalmente se presentan disturbios por la gran cantidad de bares y discos.

Mika toma su maleta, salta la reja y entra en el patio, ahí cometió su primer error, la mitad de su abrigo, había quedado trabada en una punta de la cerca colgando [mier!"$·"] piensa la joven al ver lo que había acontecido, no tenía el suficiente tiempo para alcanzarlo y además ya no valía la pena, es decir, era solo medio abrigo y ya no hacía tanto frío, o ella no lo sentía por el calor que emanaba de la casa de Hiroto, Mika decide seguir adelante y se quita lo que había quedado de su abrigo, camina hacía la entrada y bum! Otro error, el clásico patito de hule con un pito que suena al ser presionado, en especial por el pie de una joven testaruda que no ve por donde camina, ahh y no se preocupen que el patito no era del capitán, es ahí donde sobresalta el tercer error de la pequeña Mika Seido, no fijarse si el capitán tenía mascota por lo que al instante en el que suena el patito se sienten los ladridos de un feroz perro que corre desde el patio delantero de la casa, Mika inmediatamente corre a gran velocidad hacia un árbol de gran tamaño junto a la piscina y lo trepa con agilidad, el, perro la miraba con sus ojos iracundos desde la parte de abajo y le ladraba con ahínco, Mika estaba mas que asustada pero eso no la iba a detener por lo que decide pegar el salto de su vida hasta los cables de electricidad que la conducirían al interior de la casa, obviamente la joven Mika era inexperta pero no tonta así que recordó que tenía unos guantes de caucho en el maletín que cargaba, es una pena que haya dejado el maletín en la parte de abajo, pero era inteligente, así que botó una fruta del árbol para que el perro la persiguiese y saltó por su maleta, el perro al darse cuenta de que había sido engañado, corre con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo hacía la joven que ya estaba de regreso en el árbol, ustedes se preguntarán la razón por la que no corrió directo a la casa y esta es simple, el perro la hubiese alcanzado ya que a pesar de la famosa velocidad de Mika el perro tenía cuatro patas y el árbol estaba al otro lado de la piscina, es decir, hubiese tenido que atravesar la piscina para llegar a la casa, Mika saca los guantes de su maletín y se los pone, salta hacia los cables y desafortunadamente para ella, rompe el reflejo de la luna al caer en el medio de la piscina, cada vez que la joven Seido se trataba de acercar a la orilla, el perro se le tiraba tratando de morderla, por desgracia para Mika, el perro le tenía mucho miedo al agua así que no se le iba a mandar a la piscina, esa hubiese sido su única posibilidad para escapar ya que los perros no nadan muy rápido, y antes de que el llegara a la orilla ella ya hubiese estado en la casa, Mika en medio de su desesperación hace lo único que se le ocurrió, llorar hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, unas horas después, se escuchó un ruido en la parte de adelante, el perro comenzó a ladrar y se apresuró a ver quién era el intruso esta vez y se encontró con su amo, el capitán Amagiwa, el joven Hiroto nota a su perro extraño y corriendo de un lado para otro así que decide seguirlo, Mika no había salido de la piscina ya que tenía mucho frío como para nadar, por lo que el capitán la ve sorprendido y por primera vez desde que Mika lo conoce demostró una emoción humana al reírse con todas sus fuerzas de la situación que encontró, el joven se le ocurrió una gran idea con la situación aprovechando que Mika estaba lo suficientemente congelada como para gritarle, decidió prender la calefacción en la piscina y meterse en ella junto con Mika, apenas recobró el suficiente calor como para hacerlo, Mika trató de salir de la piscina pero...-"el perro!!", había quedado encerrada en la piscina con la persona a la cual trataba de desenmascarar, y no se tomó ni la molestia de agredirlo, unos minutos después el capitán se cansó así que decidió salir y sacar a Mika de allí ya que el perro no le haría nada estando junto a él, ambos entran a la casa y Hiroto le ofrece una ropa que solía ser de su madre a Mika para que se cambiara y le explicara lo que estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar, después de cambiarse, Mika se dirige a la sala donde Hiroto la esperaba y ambos empiezan a pensar silenciosamente en lo que iban a decir:

"yo..." dicen ambos al tiempo callándose el uno al otro

-"hable usted primero capitán" – dice la joven Mika al verse encerrada en al situación.

-"tu que es lo que piensas de la vida, no sabes lo peligroso que es estar haciéndo eso, dime que es lo que quieres de una buena vez!!!"

"ya lo sabes, la verdad" responde la inocente niña a los gritos del joven capitán

el capitán se calmó al comprender que lo sucedido era su culpa y de su gaveta saca un video, el cual ofrece con tristeza a la pequeña Mika, quien sorprendida por la reacción del capitán comienza a comprenderlo un poco y sin razón aparente, tal vez la magia de la luna, o la reciente situación, le da un tierno beso en los labios, se retira enrojecida y sin pronunciar palabra sale de la casa del capitán con dirección a la suya para ver el video, el capitán aún yacía inmóvil en el mismo lugar y aún después de unos minutos su única reacción fue tocarse los labios para asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño, tal vez, ese beso fue lo único que le salió bien a Mika durante toda la noche aparte de haber conseguido el vídeo que le mostraría la verdad.

Espero reviews gracias por su atención ;)


	4. La verdad tras el video

Diclaimer: ya lo saben, gene shaft no es mío (aún), pero eso no significa que no me fascine, aparte de decir que gene shaft no es mío también tengo que darle crédito a las personas que hacen esto posible, gracias Ana y Cris obviamente aunque no se si este leyendo esta historia por que no conoce los personajes pero de todos modos gracias por su apoyo L.Q.M.

Chapter4:

La verdad tras el video:

[OH Dios que he hecho?, esto no puede ser, por que lo hice?] se pregunta a sí misma la joven recién levantada el día siguiente.-[bueno, al menos creo que puedo decir que valió la pena por haber conseguido el video pero... pero... NO!!!] en ese momento, Mika se levanta y se dirige a la sala de su casa donde había un televisor de tamaño mediano y un reproductor de video, la joven introduce el video pero antes de verlo decide pensar por un momento. [porqué el capitán tenía esa actitud hacia lo sucedido?, como si le importara, será que el... no, no creo pero... será mejor confiar en el y preguntarle primero lo que hay en el video?, puede ser muy odioso pero creo que hay que darle una oportunidad de explicarse antes de ver el video y tomar una decisión apresurada, sí eso haré]

Development:

Ya se le había hecho tarde (de nuevo) para ir a la academia y la joven Mika ni siquiera se había terminado de vestir, por lo que al darse cuenta de la hora, la joven se sorprende y sale a medio vestir y sin desayunar de su casa para llegar temprano, o más bien, para no llegar tan tarde:

-"Mika Seido, espero que haya disfrutado el video"

-que? De que hablan? –se preguntan todos los demás estudiantes sorprendidos.

-"quien diría que la nueva iba a relacionarse tan bien con el capitán"-dice Remi en tono desconfiado- [slut!]

-"cállate ya Remi, eso es algo que no te importa"- la reprende Mir quien molesta escuchaba a su lame-botas.

-"creo que tengo que hablar con usted respecto a eso capitán Amagiwa"

-"ah?"- se pregunta sorprendido el joven Hiroto.

-"Mika que esta pasando" –pregunta Sofía a su amiga esperando una explicación lógica a los acontecimientos

-"yo también tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo sucedido anoche Mika" –recuerda el capitán el "desafortunado" suceso al despedirse la joven Mika

-"no hay nada de que hablar, olvídalo y mas bien empieza la clase, además esto no es tema de conversación para que todos lo oigan".

-"por esta vez y solo por esta vez tienes razón"

la aburrida clase de defensa personal empieza y ambos no pueden dejar de pensar en lo que hicieron y aunque ambos estaban aparentemente arrepentidos, nadie sabía lo que en realidad pensaban.

Al salir de la clase, Mika se dirigió a la oficina del capitán dispuesta a aclarar ciertas cosas de lo que pasó y para pedirle una explicación sobre el contenido del video que ella no se había atrevido a abrir sola por cuestiones aún desconocidas para el insensible mundo que los rodeaba pero ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

-"capitán, capitán!!"

-"que quieres ahora Mika?"

-"necesito hablar con usted"-responde ya arrepentida la joven

-"tu lo dijiste, no hay nada de que hablar, además si lo hubiese este no sería el lugar indicado"

[a que se refiere?]-"arrrrrrghhhh! Haga lo que usted deseé "capitán""

la joven frustrada se dirigió a su hogar, pero como de costumbre en esta época del año, estaba lloviendo así que decidió tomar un taxi camino a casa, llega a su casa, saluda a Bismark y se dirige a la sala donde aún se encontraba el video, lo toma con sus manos inseguras y temblando, tal vez de frío o tal vez por los nervios y lo deja caer al escuchar el timbre de su casa sonando, voltea a mirar sorprendida ya que no esperaba a nadie mientras que Bis se dirige corriendo hacia la puerta y ladra como nunca antes, la joven Mika se para abre la puerta y para su sorpresa ve al capitán Amagiwa mojándose bajo la lluvia, Bis lo miraba con desprecio y gruñía con rabia cada vez que el capitán se movía así fuese solo un poco:

-"siga capitán" – dice Mika aún anonadada dejando pasar al capitán

-"grrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrr" –Bis seguía molesto, la sola presencia y falta de emociones aparente del capitán ponían nervioso a cualquiera pero a un animal de instintos y sentidos refinados le causaba aún mas que temor rabia.

-"lindo perro"

-"que necesita?" le pregunta la joven al capitán mientras le lleva una cobija y una taza de té caliente para que no se resfríe.

-"dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, soy todo oídos"

-"ah?, si!"-responde la joven que aún no salía del estado de shock por la gran sorpresa-"verá, yo... he decidido confiar en usted para que me diga lo que veré si pongo el video, es mas fácil de entender si usted me lo explica.

-"que?" –dice sorprendido Hiroto[eso quiere decir que aún no lo ha visto]- "creo que eso no es algo para explicarse, el video tiene contenido explícito y estoy seguro que lo va a entender.

-"pero entonces puede usted quedarse mientras lo reviso?, por si algo"

-"mmmmm solo por un momento, de todos modos estoy seguro que eso no era todo verdad?"

-[ah! Dios mío el beso, piensa rápido, que le digo?]-"eso era todo, y olvídese de lo que sucedió en su casa, fue solo la emoción del momento, nada mas, y usted ya sabe lo que pienso de usted!!!"

-"entonces ponga ya el maldito video y no me haga perder mas mi tiempo"

-[ja! Se molestó por eso? Que tiene este hombre???]

la joven Mika le hizo entender al capitán que no le importaba con la mirada fría y su expresión despreocupada, se voltea y pone el vídeo que demuestra la "inocencia del capitán Amagiwa"


	5. Culpable o inocente?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío, aunque como se los he dicho antes, algún día lo serán (jajajajajajajaja) :D

Chapter5: Culpable o inocente????

Intro:

Como es posible, ella no haría algo así, o al menos por una persona como el capitán Amagiwa, aún no puedo creerlo, además, si todo ocurrió de esa manera, entonces porque el capitán no quería mostrarme el video antes, hay algo muy raro aquí, pero...aunque no conozco muy bien a ese hombre es fácil saber que no mentiría, o al menos no en una situación de este calibre, y el video lo demuestra, mmmmmm pero como estar segura???-pensaba sola en su habitación la joven Mika Seido con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras recordaba a su mejor amiga de todo la vida.

flash back

-"Adelante Hiroto, yo cubro tu espalda"

-"si!"- responde el joven oficial.

La noche era bastante oscura por lo que era casi imposible ubicar a los asaltantes que estaban escondidos tras los autos en el parqueadero de la licorería, el capitán procede a revisar auto tras auto con su hermosa compañera cuidándolo.

-"despejado, andando!!!, no hay tiempo que perder!!!"

-"si!", en ese momento varios disparos rodearon al oficial indicándole que era un blanco fácil, afortunadamente nada pasó, al menos por esta vez, así que se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de una vieja camioneta, Hiroto tras una puerta y su aún mas osada compañera en el platón de la misma, Hiroto dispara su arma con precisión hacia el lugar de donde provenían los disparos y se oye un grito muy fuerte:

-"ahhhhhh!"- el joven oficial había logrado herir de gravedad a uno de los criminales, por lo que decide acercarse aún mas, el oficial corre hacia el auto donde se encontraba escondido el criminal y lo ve tirado en el piso con una herida profunda causada por la bala que el mismo había disparado y que le atravesó las costillas con facilidad al delincuente, Hiroto pone un par de esposas en sus muñecas cuando de un momento a otro se ve encerrado en medio de los otros dos asaltantes armados.

-"Hiroto!!! No te acerques, es una trampa!!!"–grita su bella compañera mientras corre en dirección al oficial, salta por encima de un carro bastante ostentoso y cae sobre el capitán justo en el momento en el que ambos ladrones disparan sus armas, el capitán había sido herido en un brazo y los criminales aprovechan el momento para huir.

-"se escapan!!!" grita eufórico el joven oficial antes de voltearse para encontrar a su compañera tirada en el piso con su cabeza descansando en un pequeño charco de sangre que humedecía su suave cabellera, Hiroto corre hacia la joven que yacía tirada en el piso y con lagrimas en los ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse a su lado, levantar su cabeza y ponerla sobre sus piernas, por un rato acarició su pelo a manera de despedida para después levantarla, llevarla hacia su auto y desde allí pedir ayuda usando el radioteléfono en su auto, unos minutos después llegaron los refuerzos cuando ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar al joven Hiroto frío y sin rastro de lágrimas, había perdido en gran proporción sus emociones desde ese momento, ya que nunca tuvo tiempo de decirle a su compañera que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y lo iba a hacer la noche en la que fue asesinada, quién en esa época solía ser capitán de la policía, se acerca al joven Hiroto y le pregunta sobre lo sucedido a lo que el nunca respondió una palabra.

end of flash back

Lo que había sucedido esa noche respondía perfectamente al comportamiento actual del capitán Amagiwa, había sufrió una gran pérdida a la cual nunca se había logrado sobreponer y aunque la joven Mika no lo supiera ni aún después de ver el video algún día lo iba a saber.

Mika duró toda la noche viendo el video una y otra vez, captando cada pequeño detalle excepto el más importante, la calidez en las miradas de Hiroto cada vez que la joven le hablaba y la expresión rendida que tenía cada vez que su compañera le daba una orden, observaba con precaución cada cuadro, cada instante y aún no lograba descifrar lo que ocurría, y tampoco encontró una sola evidencia de que el joven Hiroto hubiese podido llegar a ser culpable por alguna razón de lo ocurrido, el video había demostrado la inocencia del capitán le gustase o no a la pequeña Mika, el día siguiente, la pequeña Mika se la pasó pensando en lo que había visto, no se podía concentrar en absolutamente nada mas que en el video y andaba muy distraída, podía estar en medio de un enfrentamiento armado y no se hubiese dado cuenta, y de hecho, ocurrió, los pasos sin rumbo habían dirigido a Mika a un enfrentamiento entre la policía y unos cuantos delincuentes comunes que robaban un tienda de electrodomésticos, la joven estaba en la mitad y cuando se dio cuenta lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil, pero en el momento en el que los ladrones estaban escondidos y defendiéndose, el capitán Amagiwa salta en la mitad del campo donde se encontraba Mika, la levanta y la lleva a un lugar seguro mientras su compañero y amigo Mario Musicanova lo cubre disparando al escondite de los ladrones.

-"estás loca?? Acaso quieres morir???" reprende el capitán a la pequeña que aún estaba confundida por lo que pasó-"no vuelvas a hacer eso!!!"

-"ja! Supongo que piensa que le daré las gracias no?"

-"pues deberías niña tonta"

-"porque lo hizo? Se supone que a usted no le importa en lo absoluto si vivo o no"

-"eso no es asunto tuyo ahora vete"

-"no me iré"- al terminar la discusión, la joven Mika toma el arma del capitán y salta en dirección a los asaltantes, de un disparo le quita el arma de la mano a uno de los delincuentes que estaba a punto de dispararle mientras caía, quedando en medio de los otros dos, salta y de una patada le quita el arma al segundo, después se agacha con rapidez y golpea al tercero hasta dejarlo inconsciente, los otros dos que aún estaban allí se rindieron inmediatamente dándole paso a Mika para que los arrestara, Mika les pone las esposas los lleva a un auto de policía para que los encierren y después se dirige hacia el capitán, se le acerca y lo único que le dice es:

-"estamos a mano"- después se retira caminando despacio mientras el capitán de fondo le gritaba que volviera y le daba órdenes que ella claramente no obedeció:

-"Mika Seido vuelve aquí!!! Es una orden Mika, Mika!!!"

que tal??? Les gustó? Espero reviews


End file.
